Not So Easy After All
by xXxTonixXx
Summary: Boondock Saints/Teachers Crossover. Simon had always thought he could control his class. His students liked him. He would go as far as saying they thought of him as a friend. So when Claire announced he would be getting two new students in his tutor group, he thought nothing of it. But unfortunately for him, things were going to change. AU M/M
1. Chapter 1

Title: Not So Easy After All

Rating: M

Warnings: M/M, underage, teacher/student, language

Pairing: Simon Casey/Murphy MacManus

Summary: Simon had always thought he could control his class. His students liked him. He would go as far as saying they thought of him as a friend. So when Claire announced he would be getting two new students in his tutor group, he thought nothing of it. But unfortunately for him, things were going to change.

Chapter 1 - Week 1 - Monday

Simons POV

Some people would say that being a teacher was hard work. All those loud mouthed kids who talk back and the ones who brown nose you so much you just want to snap. But for me, I found it easy. You just have to walk into the classroom and act as though you are one of them. I don't mean strut is swearing and being loud,but just be normal. No shouting at them to be quiet if they're being a little rowdy, just join in with their banter. Being a teach to me was one for the easier elements in my life.

Today was my first day back after a very stress free Christmas holiday. I walked into the staff room and was immediately stopped by Head Claire.

"Mr Casey, a word if you could." she said, gesturing over towards the coffee machine. I nodded and followed her, filling up a cup as I did.

"What's up?" I asked as I stirred in three sugars.

"Well," she began. "We have had two new students be signed up over the Christmas break, and as your class is smaller than Miss Paige's, I have assigned them to your tutor group. I expect you to catch them up with the work you have been doing and make sure they feel welcome." Claire passed me a file containing all I needed to know about my new students.

She smirked slightly at the look that must of been on my face. Everyone at this school disliked having new students half way through a school year. The work that goes into getting them up to date was too much. Looking back at Claire, I couldn't help but glare at her. Her smirk grew as she turned away from me, preparing to leave. At the last second she glanced back.

"Oh and Simon," She turned to face me full on. "I should warn you. These two are quite a handful. They got expelled from their last school in Ireland for many different reasons included hitting their form tutor. Have fun." She walked away then, full blown smile on her face as she did. Bitch. Grabbing my coffee I headed for the door, passing Susan on the way. I could tell by the laugh she was trying so hard to keep in that she had heard the conversation.

"Oh piss off" I mumbled as I left the staff room, heading for my class. My head was playing thoughts of what could be waiting for me when I reached my destination. What were these boys like? I looked down a the file still in my hand and flicked through. Twins. I was getting twins. Great. Only thing worse of having one disruptive kid in my class was having two. As I reached my classroom I took a deep breath before gripping the handle of the door and stepping inside.

Everyone was gathered around what I guess we're the new students. Student pet Jeremy looked up as I entered and greeted me in his usual manner.

"Alright Sir, have a nice holiday" he asked as I reached the front of the class. As he spoke everyone else moved to their seats, allowing me to glance at the new boys for the first time. The first one was sitting slouched back on the chair, feet propped up on the table. He had short spiked up blonde hair and a grin that meant trouble. I looked down at the file on my desk, photos of the boys facing back up at me.

"You must be Connor." I said as my eyes flicked between the boy and the photo. I then turned my attention to his twin. He had slightly longer hair, dark brown compared to his twins finer colour. As I looked over at him he stared straight back with a look I couldn't quite place. The corner of his mouth lifted slightly in an almost smile. Something about this one made me a little uneasy.

"And you must be Murphy." I stated as I took my seat behind my desk. "I am your form tutor and English teacher Mr Casey, but like everyone else, you can call me Simon. If either of you have any questions about anything we're about to go through today, just let me know." Immediately, the blonde raised his hand with that grin still know place. I sighed not liking where this was heading. Looking straight at him, I nodded my head to get him to ask.

"Me and me Brother 'ere have already heard so much about yer from yer students. So I gotta ask yer, are you a queer?" The class erupted into snickers behind him. My mouth dropped open, gobsmacked at what I was asked.

"Wha? What was that? Why would you ask that!?" I stuttered, completely thrown by the question. The class was still giggling as I stared at Connor.

"Well it's just, they've said ye don' 'ave a wife or girlfriend. And that yer don' even seem to be interested in tha' fine bit next door." He nodded his head to where Jenny was teaching. He turned his attention back to me. "So Simon, ye' gonna tell us or what?" That grin on his face didn't let up. My mouth open and closed a few time, unsure on how to answer. Everyone in the class was staring at me, waiting for my response. I could feel Murphy's gaze on me again as I worked out my answer. That kid was strange.

"Of course not! Just because I don't have a girlfriend at the moment does not mean I am gay. I am interested in women. I like women. Hell, I would say I love women and there is nothing I have ever said or done that could make you believe otherwise. Now can we please drop this now and get on with today's lesson. Get your copies of 'To Kill a Mockingbird' out and read to yourselves whilst I get these two copies of the book."

I got up from my seat and went to the store cupboard, ignoring the silent laughter behind me. To say I was flustered was an understatement. I have never been asked something like that before, especially by a student. Then again I have never had pupils like this before either. I could tell it was going to be a very long term. I grabbed two books, gathered my thoughts before heading back out into the classroom. Let the fun begin.

Murphy's POV

I watched our new teacher as he walked into the little store cupboard at the back of the class. I could not help but be drawn to him. I side glanced at Connor who was staring back at me, knowing smile and all. Being my twin, I told Connor everything. He knows I like both men and women. He can always tell when someone interests me.

"See something ye' like there, aye Murph?" Connor asked, mirth audible in his voice. I blushed slightly and shrugged, turning back just as Mr Casey, I mean Simon, was returning. As he came towards us, books in hand, I averted my eyes to the table. After placing them on the desk in front of us, he cleared his throat to get both of our attention.

"We are already quite far ahead in the book so I will need you both to catch up in your own time. I also have some work sheets that will give you an idea on what kind of work we are doing in class. It should help you get up to date. Need any help, you know where to find me." Simon gave us a little smile before turning back to the front of the class.

As he began to address he class, my mind started to wander. I trailed my eyes over him. He really was something. Piercing blue eyes moved from student to student. When they reached me, I felt a slight tingle flow through my body. Our eyes didn't break contact as he continued the lesson. I could feel Connors eyes burning into the side of my head. I just knew the bastard was smirking at me. I finally broke eye contact to turn to my twin.

"What?" I asked. Connor just continued to smirk, shifting his gaze from me to our teacher.

"Can yer stop that Con?" I whispered, glaring at him.

"I can' help it Murph. Yer just so cute when yer blushin'." he snickered. I shoved him gently, hoping that it would get him to shut up. He just laughed and shoved back. Mr Casey looked over at us, eyebrows raised. I averted my eyes, looking back down at the desk, warmth spreading through me at his look. I could tell that this school year was going to be one to remember.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Week 3 - Tuesday

Simons POV

As I walked into my year 11 English class, I could help but to feel nervous. After Connors questions and Murphy's constant stare throughout the past few weeks, I didn't feel as though I would have the same grip on my class as I did before. As I reached the windows of my room, I peered in. The students were talking amongst themselves. I could see the twins play fighting at their desk. I took a deep breathe and opened the door, not looking forward to today's lesson.

"Alright, alright, settle down." I began as I walked to my desk. "Miss Paige has informed me of course work that has to be started this week. And unfortunately as she is head of year, we will have to start it today." There was a chorus of groans at this and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Come on now, what's a little work gonna hurt." I picked up some challenge and began to list points for the work on the blackboard.

"But Simon, this class is supposed to be fun. Why do we have to do this now?" Pauline asked from over by the windows. I sighed. It was times like this when I regretted being so laid back with my teaching. The class, bar Jeremy, we reluctant to learn, seeing my class as a sort of getaway from other lessons.

"Yes we have to do this now. It is not just your grades that will at risk if we don't, but also my job. So no more arguing. Now, I want you to re-read the first chapter of the book and write me five paragraphs describing your feelings on the writing technique. For example, is there any foreshadowing?" I reached in my bag pulling out today's newspaper. I property my feet up on the desk and began to read. "You have the entire lesson to do this. I will mark them tonight and we will continue tomorrow."

I heard the rustling of bags opening and pages turning. As I flicked through the paper, I felt someone's gaze on me. I moved here paper to the side to see the darker haired twin watching me. As our eyes met, he smiled at me. I found myself smiling back at him. He blushed slightly and ducked his head to go back to reading. There was something about this guy that was very compelling. I kept switching my gaze from the newspaper and Murphy, watching as his tongue poked out between his lips as he concentrated.

My eyes were drawn to his mouth, with every lick I felt a stir in my stomach. All I wanted to do was walk over there, pull Murphy over the desk and kis... Wait. hold the fucking phone. Did I really just think that. What the fuck was going on in my head. I have never, and I mean NEVER thought about another guy like that before, let alone a student.

I shook my head and buried my face back into the paper I was reading. I needed to get rid of these thoughts. It had to do with the fact I haven't had sex in ages. Yeah that was it. It had to be for my sake or things were going to become totally fucked up.

Time quickly past and soon enough it was the end of the lesson. I couldn't be more relieved. Every time I looked up, I would find Murphy looking at me with that ducking smile on his face. And for some god awful reason, it was starting to turn me on. I needed them out of this room so I could sort my head out.

"Alright guys, time is up. Finish what you are doing, hand your work to me, then you can go." I said as I got up from my desk. One by one, each pupil came towards with their work. God, I was not looking forward to marking this lot.

"Simon, can I ask yer a question?" I looked up to see Connor standing in front of me. He still had that smirk on his face from yesterday. I am starting to think it's a permanent look.

"Sure. What's up?" I asked, piling up the books and placing them in my bag.

"Yer think you could give me and Murph a little help with this work? I've never liked all this white so I don' get it." I looked behind him to see Murphy staring there, shifting from left foot to right.

"Erm, yeah sure. I have a free period now if you have, we can go over it if you like." I was hoping they both had lessons as I didn't think i could sit longer in the same room as the brown haired twin. Unfortunately luck wasn't in my favor.

"Well I have P.E now but Murphy's free, ain't ya Murph?" He looked back to his brother, smirk widening. Said boy just glared at his brother before turning to me and nodding shyly. I gulped before nodding back.

"Ok then. What I can do is help Murphy and he can catch you up at home. Does that sound good?" Both of them agreed and Connor packed up his things and went to leave. As his passed his twin, he clapped him in the shoulder and said something to him which made the boy blush slightly. To say I was confused would be an understatement.

I moved back to my desk and gestured to Murphy to pull up a chair in front. He sat down and looked at me with that small smile again. Fuck I'm staying to hate that smile. Everytime I see it it made me feel like a fucking teenager all over again. Why the hell did I agree to this again? I'm fucked.

Murphy's POV

Good luck. That's what Connor said as he left the room. Good fucking luck. The bastard. I am going to kill him when we get home. Last night he interrogated me about our teacher until I snapped and told him how I found Mr Casey hot. I couldn't help but watch him though out the lesson and of course Connor picked up on it straight away. Damn him for setting this little study session up.

"So Murphy, what about the work don't you get." he asked as he flipped open a copy of the book. I grabbed my copy to and grabbed a pen.

"I guess it's everthin' really. I think it's cause I haven' read most of it, ye know?" I muttered, trying to avoid eye contact. Everytime I look at Simon, my mind goes blank. I couldn't help it, the man was fucking gorgeous. From is bright blue eyes to his slightly oversized shirt he wore, everything about him just screamed fuckable.

I started to zone out as he started going over the coursework. I was watching his plump red lips move but couldn't make out the words he was saying as my heartbeat beating so loud in my ear.

He's looking at me again, staring straight into my eyes and I finally snap out of it. I guess Simon noticed I had zoned out as he laughed quietly without breaking eye contact.

"I guess you don't really want to be here do you?" he asked, mirth present in his voice. I blushed yet again.

"Aye, we'll, I dunno." god that sounded pathetic. Simon laughed again at my answer. I looked down at the desk, fiddling with my pen, doodling on my paper. Simon grabbed the pen of me with a smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile back as I tried to snatched then pen back. He pulled it further from my reach, chuckling more. I stood up and leaned over the desk, things to grab it again.

Suddenly I froze. I realized how close I was to my teacher. I could feel his breathe on my face. I tore my gaze away from the pen in his hand too his stunning blue eyes. Unconsciously I started leaning forward. I could feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest as our faces grew closer. Just when the gap was about to close, the door opened. I jumped back quickly, grabbing my pen as I did and shoving my stuff in my backpack.

"There you are Simon, Claire is looking for you." Miss Paige was standing in the doorway, hands on hip. I got up from the desk and headed to the door. With a quick glance back at Simon, I left the room.

Fuck, that was not supposed to happen. It was supposed to bring a study session not an almost make out one. I couldn't help but to hate Miss Paige at that moment though, fucking cock block. I laughed to myself at that. I guess I would have to thank Connor after all. With that final thought I headed to the cafeteria for lunch.

Simons POV

After speaking with Claire, I hurried down the corridor to Susans office. Now if there was anyone who could understand what the hell was going on in my head it was her. She is the student councilor who helped with any problems they might have. She's my closest friend so she helps with my problems too. I knocked on the door and entered her office, not waiting for an answer from the over side.

"Susan I need you." I blurted out as soon ad I saw her. She looked up front he mountain of paperwork on her desk, eyebrows raised. She gestured to the seat at her desk which I threw my self done on.

"What have you done now?" She asked, going back to marking work.

"I haven't done anything." I began, unsure on how to continue this conversation. "Well not yet anyway." I muttered to myself. Unfortunately Susan heard and looked back up at me.

"So what's the problem? What are you likely to be doing that's got you so wound tight?" See this is why I like Susan. No bullshit. Knows how I'm feeling without me saying a word. Not knowing if I was going to be able to go about the subject gracefully, I took a deep breathe before answering honestly.

"I almost made out with a student." I turned a shade red and averted my eyes, deciding to play with my tie. My eyes met hers as she began to snicker.

"Oh dear Simon, you always manage to get yourself into these situations don't you." she laughed again. "I'm guessing Pauline finally pulled you in, am I right?"

The tips of ears must of been bright red by this stage. I managed to mutter out who it was, knowing Susan would hear it.

"I'm sorry Simon, what was that? I couldn't hear you." Her laughter had simmered down now but it was still there.

"I said, it was Murphy MacManus." I looked back down to my tie now, not wanting to see the look on Susans face. The laughter stopped abruptly. Sneaking a glance at my friend, I saw her jaw had dropped and eyes had widened.

"Murphy MacManus? As in new student Murphy MacManus? As in MALE Murphy?" she asked, obviously flabbergasted by my admittance. I nodded once. She kept staring. I tried to look away but couldn't. I needed a response. Unlucky for me, I got one.

Susan blinked one more time before erupting into loud, uncontrollable giggles. I watched her in shock and rose from the seat. I came for advice, not to be laughed at. As I left the room and walked down the corridor, I could still hear Susans laughter from inside. I hurried towards the building entrance, head spinning from everything that I didn't see Jenny walking in front of me. She called my name, snapping me out of my thoughts before I had the chance for crashing into her.

I looked at Jennys face face to see a look of confusion and worry. Never thought I would see that. She asked if I was okay and I answer I was. As she turned away to continue walking out I found myself calling out to her.

"Is everything alright Simon?" Even her voice had a hint of worry. My head was still spinning as I shook my head no. I must have felt completely lost as I found myself saying something I would never say to Jenny before.

"Jenny, could we talk? I need some advice."

We walked quietly into Jennys classroom. I don't know what made me ask Jenny for help. She was more likely to laugh at me than Susan and look where that ended. I was hoping Jenny would put our differences aside for this conversation and be professional. I didn't even occur to me that I was about to tell a fellow teacher, one who highly dislikes me may I add, that I almost kissed a male 17 year old student. I could get the sack for this.

We reached the room and she asked me what was going on. I took a deep breathe before retelling the story, including the 'support' I got from Susan. Instead of the laughing I expected I got a look of understanding, which shocked me.

"You know Simon, you coming to me with a problem like this tells me that your actually starting to mature." She said, looking straight in my eyes.

"Everyone has some sort of feelings like this in there career Simon, even myself. It could be a whole lot worse for you."

"What do you mean." I was confused. How could it be worse? I fancied a damn student.

"Well for one, the student could have been a lot younger in which I would have had to report. Seeing as Murphy is 17, I see it as he is old enough to make his own choices. Just be careful, after all you're still his teacher. Also there is nothing wrong with liking another male, Simon." Jenny explained. She was so sincere that I couldn't help wanting to pull her into a hug.

"I do have your ask though, where do you want this to go?" It was a fair enough question. Where did I want this to go? I know I liked him and I was certain he liked me but was in really ready for a relationship with a male student?

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "All I know is that I really like him so some unknown reason.

"You want to know what I think?" Jenny asked. When I nodded she continued. "I think you should grab what you can Simon. And I don't mean just because he is the first one to show you interest in a while that you have to. What I mean is, Murphy is the first person you have broken trend for, that you were willing to break the rules for. That must count for something." she smiled then.

I couldn't stop myself then. Pulling her in by the shoulders, I hugged her tight. I whispered thank you in her ear. As she pulled back, she kissed me on the cheek.

"Go for it Simon" I beamed at her then. I never felt happier after a conversation with her. "Now come on, it's time for lunch." I nodded and we started on our way to he cafeteria. Who would of thought my problems could have been sorted by Jenny of all people. I had learnt some more respect for her because of this. She was right. I had to go for it before the chance disappeared. I would make Murphy MacManus mine.

Murphy's POV

As I took my seat next to Connor in the cafeteria, I could not keep the smile of my face. My brother looked at me with that smug look of his. I shook my head, amused by his actions.

"Why, dear brother. Ye' looking like you've just won the lottery. Care to tell ol' Con 'ere what's got ya so happy? You 'ave fun with Mr Casey?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. I chuckled quietly before turning to my twin.

"Well I would've done if it weren't for cock block Jenny." I said with a smile. I didn't feel too bad by the interrupting but I couldn't help but wonder what could have happened. Connor choked on his food whilst trying not to laugh. I just grinned at him before beginingbto to eat my own food. Note to self, bring own food, this tasted like cardboard.

"Fancy telling me all the details Murph" Connor enquired, giving me his full attention. I swallowed my mouthful before explaining what went down.

"Not much to tell yer Con. Tried revisin', he stole me pen and I went fer it. We got close and almost made out. Would've done too but good ol' Miss Paige came in." Connor smirked again as if to say I told you so. I took another mouthful of the horrible tasting pasta. If I wasn't do hungry I would've thrown it.

"See Murph, told ye he was interested. You should listen to yer brother more often." I wanted to smack him in the face for being so smug but I couldn't. He certainly had a point. It didn't matter either way. I highly doubt anything would happen now that we were almost caught. He was probably hiding away now, ashamed of his actions. I didn't blame him. Almost getting with a student must be hard to live with, especially one of the same sex. Just as I was entering my self pitying thoughts, I heard the door to the cafeteria open.

I looked up to see the subject of my thoughts and Miss Paige walk into the room. Great. I wonder what they were talking about. Maybe she saw. God I hope not. My life would end up going to shit if someone found out. My thoughts were becoming sour.

His eyes seemed to scan around the cafeteria for a minute before settling on me. I thought he would look away as soon as he saw me but he kept my gaze. I felt my face getting warmer and was in complete shock when the bastard winked before looking away.

Connor, watching the exchange with that amused, knowing look on his face, faced me before speaking quietly in my ear.

"I'm guessing Mr Casey is up for another shot sometime soon dear brother." He said laughing. I blushed deeply at the idea. God I hope he was right. I certainly wouldn't mind trying again. I could imagine what it would feel like. His soft pink lips on my, the slight rub of his stubble. I shook those thoughts away. School was not the place for my dirty mind. I will save that for later. For now i would keep eating my cardboard food and watch my sexy teacher out of the corner of my eye.


End file.
